


Jealous Love

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Episode 3, Post-Canon, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: There Victor was, lazing against the wall on the other side of the room, alone for the first time that Yuuri had ever seen, and he was unmistakably watching Yuuri. Watching wasn’t the right word though, because simply having someone watch you didn’t raise the hairs on your neck, or startle your breath back down your throat. He could skate in front of Victor, but with his gaze the way it was now, Yuuri could barely even breathe in front of Victor.





	

Yuuri was used to attention, used to it like you get used to a packed 5 o’clock train with strangers pressing in all around, it would always be uncomfortable, but bearable.

 

It was the sort of attention given out of moral obligation, the hometown support, imbued with a township’s pride and family’s well wishes. Sure, after a few national competitions won and titles under his belt, the eyes on him increased, he’d get more calls, more time of day from people that usually had none to spare for him, the girls got flirtier, and his sponsors more generous.

 

He could deal with all that. This sort of attention now though, he couldn’t even begin to fathom. This infatuation from the faces of all; it was hysteria personified and reason upheaved. How Victor dealt with this sort of attention all the time, Yuuri’s head ached to comprehend.

 

Now, it was all directed at him, he’d won the Onsen on Ice, and the town had burst into celebration with the help of alcohol and Japanese cuisine. He’d been pried away from Victor’s side after stepping off that makeshift podium, and now he felt like he was drowning in the collective mayhem of everyone around him.

 

There were so many questions fired at him from every direction, people speaking at him, people not even really listening to his answer, but still hungry for more.

 

Mats that smelt of dust and too many years of use had been rolled over the ice, food was out, warm sake was flowing, and Yuuri only managed to catch glimpses of Victor through the chaos that was everyone’s excitement. This distance was, Yuuri realized, more agonizing than that of idol and fan.

 

The whole performance was meant to bring them closer together, for Victor to _really_ become his coach, it was so Victor would stay, would drink that warm sake with him and eat the pork cutlet bowl that wasn’t Yuuri’s Eros at all. Right at this moment however, it seemed everyone in the building was hell bent on keeping them apart.

 

The first glance he caught from Victor between a head of red hair and the flashing of a camera was more blinding than said camera flash, that cobalt blue with the intensity of an open ocean, the promise of all the treasure the depths contained, it was the glisten of the sun sparkling on the waters surface, it was Victor’s smile and the way his nose scrunched as he gave him a wink and mouthed ‘good job.

 

For all that, Yuuri could deal with this sort of attention.

 

The second glance he caught, exhausted and hours later, Yuuri thought his fatigue might be catching up with him, he’d been trying to find his way to Victor, only catching wisps of that silver threaded hair as Victor moved around the room, oblivious to Yuuri’s plight. But then he saw him again, a pocket of silence left by people moving from one spot to another, there he was only a few meters away in full few, with that promise still shining in his eyes and the mouth that was only a split second from calling his name – that was before people moved in to take the space in front of Yuuri, and once more Yuuri was drowning for all the wrong reasons. In that split second before the gap closed, Yuuri saw the polished glean in Victor’s eyes sharpen.

 

Maybe he needed to clean his glasses. All he wanted to do was go home where even sitting in silence with Victor would be much better than this.

 

The third glance found him, no, it _trapped_ him as he was turning from the attention of one person to another, there Victor was, lazing against the wall on the other side of the room, alone for the first time that Yuuri had ever seen, and he was unmistakably watching Yuuri. Watching wasn’t the right word though, because simply having someone watch you didn’t raise the hairs on your neck, or startle your breath back down your throat. He could skate in front of Victor, but with his gaze the way it was now, Yuuri could barely even breathe in front of Victor.

 

That ocean blue once full of promise was now the threat of an impending storm, it was Victor’s jaw set taut and his mouth flat, it was the impenetrable demeanor of an ice wall, and Yuuri had no idea what any of it could mean.

 

His respite came when a passerby broke their line of sight, he could breathe once again, and after that, Yuuri didn’t know if he even wanted to find Victor anymore.

 

Victor found him though, found him coming back from a much needed breather in the Ice Castle locker room, he opened the door to find him blocking his path, and now he looked _angry._ That ice wall had cracked, and underneath there was a feral hunger that made even the void look small.

 

There was an silent snarl set in the corner of Victor’s lip, a glare fixed in his brow, and this tense rigidity in his frame that Yuuri didn’t think was possible from someone with the grace and surety of Victor Nikiforov.

 

He hardly knew how to talk to Victor at the best of times, and now Victor was standing in front of him, seemingly looming even though they were the same height, all Yuuri’s instincts told him to step back, to run, just as he had all the other times when Victor got recklessly close.

 

The hubbub down the hallway continued, doors freshly oiled on their hinges opened and shut up and down the hallway as people came and went, and Yuuri was unaware of it all, because Victor leaned in, closer than he ever had, slid his deft fingers down the length of Yuuri’s wrist with a touch much more gentle than the strength of his gaze, and clutched their hands together with an endearing squeeze.

 

“Finally.” Victor’s voice rasped in his ear, breath warm against his neck as their chests met, “Let’s go.”

 

“B-but,” Yuuri stammered as Victor tugged him in the direction of leaving, “everyone is still here.”

 

“That’s the point, Yuuri.” And Victor didn’t let go; he kept that enfolding grip on Yuuri’s hand as he led them out the back exit, his shoulders drawn up tense and his expression clearly intent on getting away from the building now dwindling behind them.

 

The walk home was full of eerie quiet, only the sound of their footsteps kept Yuuri company, waves lapped at the pillars of the bridge as they crossed, crickets chirped in alarm as they passed gardens, and still Victor hadn’t let go of his hand. Yuuri couldn’t make out Victor’s face in the darkness anymore, not until they finally passed through the entrance gates to the bathhouse that was home.

 

The glow from the porch lantern welcomed the pair as they kicked off their shoes and stepped inside, Victor’s perfect blond brows were drawn in a grimace, his entire demeanor oozed confliction and indecision.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but be the one squeezing Victor’s hand this time, “What’s wrong, Victor?” because it wasn’t meant to be like this, all Yuuri wanted to do was celebrate with Victor, to laugh with him and feel at ease with the notion that this person was going to be his coach from now on, and suddenly it didn’t look like any of that was going to happen at all, his voice cracked at the thought.

 

The quiet stretched out as they stood there in the entranceway, and Yuuri could feel his foolish hopes and dreams teetering, moments from crashing down.

 

Victor let go of his hand, the stark absence left his skin cold, and Yuri knew this dream was probably coming to an end as Victor sighed, “I’m really not used to this at all.” he was admitting something to himself, his thoughts drawn inward as that rare tension left his shoulders, as he shut his eyes with his too beautiful long lashes and buried his hands in his hair to hide the face that Yuuri had been searching for all evening.

 

Foolishly, hope was still alive, “N-not used to what?” Yuuri forced himself to ask, to step closer, anything to get a gauge on Victor.

 

“I’m not used to being jealous.” Came the statement that rocked Yuuri where he stood, hands at his sides now, Victor was looking at him with the hungry eyes that Yuuri could understand clear as day now, jealousy.

 

Yuuri might be hesitant, he might be timid sometimes, but there was only so much he would allow himself to take. Victor should be happy for him, he won using the program Victor himself designed, to think that Victor was jealous was like this tarnish on his character that Yuuri had been polishing for all his years as a fan. “You’re jealous of me?” Yuuri could hear the deadpan in his own voice.

 

He never thought in all his years of idolizing Victor Nikiforov, that he might have an _argument_ with him of all things, because Victor closed the space between them with that hungry threat back in his eyes, “No, Yuuri, don’t misunderstand, I’m not jealous because you were getting all of their attention… I’m jealous because they were getting all of _yours._ ”

 

The words, spoken with an almost pleading intent only a breath from his lips, found his way down his throat, to his heart, and they settled there until his pulse couldn’t contain a proper rhythm. Oh, Victor still had ways to surprise him, it seemed.

 

Reason fled, like it did whenever Victor was near, words failed, the world stopped spinning, and Yuuri did the only thing his body wanted to do at that moment, he inched forward on the height of entirely different hopes and fantasies long locked away.

 

The surprised grumble Victor gave as Yuuri kissed him made him hesitate, had him freeze up mid kiss, that was until hands found their way to his waist, until Victor’s pleased hum vibrated through his body, until soft lips responded with an urgency that had Yuuri melting instead.

 

There was a delightful pressure from Victor’s fingers grasping with need at his hips, drawing them impossibly close but still not close enough, a swipe of Victor’s warm tongue against his lips, and Yuuri reeled in the sensations. He could smell the citrus shampoo that Victor used, could smell his musky cologne and taste the sake on his tongue as he opened his mouth to let a groan pass between them.

 

“To think my Katsudon would be so bold.” Came the warm tease as Victor pulled back to regard him, those eyes were sparkling again, and for some reason that must be insanity, or stupidity or reckless abandonment of one’s senses, Yuuri wanted that gaze for only for himself and himself only on and _off_ the ice. “You have no idea.” Yuuri eventually admitted.

 

“Oh?” Victor smirked, “Enlighten me.” And he urged Yuuri on with a mischievous brush of their lips before pulling away once more.

 

“I…” and there was no way he could actually tell him about who he’d been skating for, moving in that seductive way for. “Never mind!” red faced and flustered, his newfound boldness crumpled under his embarrassment. The best option was to retreat, Victor stayed on his heel all the way to his bedroom at the end of the house, “You’re not going to tell me?” the adorable pout on the lips that were kissing him moments before almost had Yuuri spilling everything. “It’s nothing, really.” Yuuri lied as he tried to busy himself by rearranging the pillows on his bed.

 

“From that color on your cheeks, it doesn’t sound like nothing.” The tone was unimpressed, but Yuuri didn’t have time to register anything else before he was spun and pushed down onto the bed in a heated rush of Victor’s persistence.

 

The slender muscle’s of Victor’s arms caged him as Victor looked down at him with that hungry demeanor once more, the heat pump was on, the room was warm, and still he shivered under the weight of that glacial blue.

 

“Tell me, Yuuri.”

 

Resistance was utterly futile, that much Yuuri was certain, the weight bearing down on him was heady, and whether Victor had aligned their hips on purpose, he didn’t know, but Yuuri definitely knew he was doomed.

 

“Last night, I… went to Minako san and asked her to teach me how to move like a sensual woman.” It was about now that Yuuri wanted to bury himself as Victor’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “So that I could seduce the most handsome playboy in town.”

 

As soon as it was out the regret was real, the silence was mocking, his heart traitorously in his chest, “ _That_ was your Eros?” the whispered question was loaded, Victor’s pupils blown, his teeth clenched and body taut with the anticipation of Yuuri’s answer.

 

“Mhm.” And Yuuri really would like a hole to crawl into about now.

 

“Fuck.” And Victor _groaned_ then as the tension in his body snapped, as he gave an absolutely dirty roll of his hips and kissed Yuuri’s thrumming pulse with his hot open mouth. “You know, it’s been hard to hold back with the other Yuri around,” Came the mumble in between sucks on his neck, “The way you moved tonight didn’t help, but you saying that, that’s not fair, Yuuri.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Yuuri managed to gasp as the teeth on his skin gave a respite, as he fought not to grind his hips up and _oh_ , only now could he feel Victor was hard against him, his length pressed against his own, which was the reason for Yuuri’s fast diminishing inhibitions.

 

“I was _already_ very much seduced by you, Yuuri, I’m a selfish man, and inspiration wasn’t my only agenda for coaching you.”

 

Yuuri had never actually snapped before in his life, certainly not with this logic severing heat burning his soul, this _Eros_ possessing his body, but on hearing that he did.

 

He should have felt indecent, wrapping his legs around Victor’s hips to rut up desperately, should have felt greedy by seizing the fuzzy nape of Victor’s neck and smashing their mouths together, but all he felt was euphoria as Victor responded in kind with a growl and yet more hunger.

 

It was something straight out of a teenage sweetheart story or a filthy wet dream; dry humping like this on his single bed, springs creaking with no one home to hear it but them.

 

The front of his track pants were soaked through, inside his briefs hot and sticky and it felt way too good as Victor shamelessly bore his hips down, one sensuous grind after another.

 

Heat traveled down to his body, it curled his toes into the blankets, it drove his fingers up Victor’s shirt and grasped at his muscled back as he whimpered into Victor’s mouth, he’d lived this enough inside his head, but it wasn’t a dime on the real thing.

 

That dirty heat fired by lust pooled in his gut, and each shameless rut brought more need and more pleasure, Victor’s soft gasps between sloppy open mouthed kisses were the best thing he’d heard in his entire life, because it was him making Victor Nikiforov sound like that, it was him making Victor’s body shudder and his voice catch, “Damn, I’m close alrea- _oh._ ”

 

Hearing Victor halfway to wrecked was like this lewd encouragement, because all he wanted to do was make Victor feel good, that burgeoning heat uncoiled as he opened his legs further, as he arched his back and _moaned_ Victor’s name and brought both of them over the edge. Heat spread across his groin as he came with a stutter of his hips, as Victor’s pace stammered and he spilled out from the top of his pants.

 

Victor kissed him all the while, groaning as their grinding hips rolled slowly to a stop, even as their pulses slowed Victor kissed him, soft, slow, measured.

 

“From now on,” Victor finally drawled as he pulled back to look at the mess they’d made of each other, “You don’t show Eros to anyone else but me.” The jealous tone was back, along with a dusting of pink on Victor’s cheek that Yuuri was sure was embarrassment.

 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri thought aloud, pleased to be open with Victor like he’d been longing for this whole week, “Jealous Victor is pretty cute.”

 

Laughter filled the room then, Victor pulled him closer, his eyes glinting with mischief as he chuckled into his neck and kissed the spots he’d ravaged, “Now who’s the one full of surprises.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [here](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com)
> 
> Livejournal: [here](http://ashida91.livejournal.com)


End file.
